


Operation Flock

by Clara_Kholin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Season Finale, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Kholin/pseuds/Clara_Kholin
Summary: "We are going to make the impossible happen, Alice. And we are going to write a book."A post-finale piece. Starting right after the events of the finale.Henry is determined to give his mother the happiest of endings. For Alice, is about her true love's walking down the aisle with her papa.Because for love you do the impossible, even if it means fighting a dragon and stealing from a god, the day before of your own wedding.





	1. The green book with golden letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! English is not my native language so I appreciate if you can tell if google translator failed me.  
> I wrote this as a closure to one of my favorite shows, and it's about my favorite pairings. I hope you all like it!

\- "Mom? Is everything alright?"

The recently elected queen was sitting under the Apple tree at one of the indoor gardens of the castle, lost in her thoughs, looking at the crown that was lying on her lap.

\- "Yes, honey, I just needed some time alone to think of everything that just happened" – She said, turning to smile at her son – "I guess I am still a little overwhelmed"

\- "The Good Queen… thats definetly something big"- Henry commented, as he sat next to his mother.

Even though they both sat in a confortable silence for a while, Henry could sense that her mom’s mind was far away from the garden. – "You know, wherever he is, where they all are, they must be feeling so proud of you right now. As I am, too. You finally got the happy ending you deserved so much. You should be happy".

\- "I… thank you, Henry" – she gave him another kind smile – "I was just thinking of everything that had happened that got me where I am now. And I am happy, so, so happy. And not just because of the kingdom. Seing you grew up to be such an amazing person with a lovely family, my grandaughter, having all our friends here, finally together… It’s more than I ever though I could have". 

\- "But you miss him" – He stated, as he held Regina’s hands.

\- "I do, I miss him dearly. And I can’t help to think that he should be here, that his place was by my side at the coronation. Or at least concending me one last dance" – She touched the gold arrow necklage that carried arround everywhere lately – " I saw him, you know? When I was waiting for my execution. And it was Robin, my Robin. He was the one that gave me the hope I needed to ge to save the other Henry".

\- "See… he will always be in your heart, mom. And I believe he wil be in your dreams everytime you need him".

\- "But it wasn’t a dream, Henry, I know it. It isnt just that it felt so real, more real that wish Robin, even. He also gave me this" – She replied as she made appear a red robin feather.

Henry gave his mother a long and tight hug before standing up – "Wow… I guess you are right" – he said as the outline of a plan was forming in his head - "Anyway, right now we have coronation to celebrate and a ball to attend, and everyone is expecting their new Queen. And I happend to know that his son is dying to show her his new dance moves" – He joked as he did some kind of weird movement, making her laught.

\- "Yeah, we better go before Snow sends a search party. Or even worse, she come herself to give us a 'Hope Speech'"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two weeks of relentless research after, Henry found himself helping Hook find Alice. And as elusive as she usually where, it wasn’t hard to find her reading a the port.

\- "Til… Alice! Your father is looking for you, he said something about practicing the walking down the aisle and the waltz".

\- "Today isn’t one of the good days, you know?... Cause today is one day before tomorrow, and tomorrow will be a lot" – She ranted, without raising her eyes from the book – "Tomorrow everyone will be there, will be looking at me, you know? You too, you will be there. And what if I trip, or I don’t know how to dance… what if I hold my papa’s hand and his heart gets poisoned again? Or if Robyn realices there are too many bad days and I’m not worth the effort? But then again, that wont happend, never happend, because she loves me for real. But I can’t help it, to think that something my be wrong, that somehow I am gonna end in that tower again".

\- "Hey, hey, calm down. I happen to know everything will be perfect tomorrow, Alice… what are you Reading?" – He asked softly, sitting by her side – "Maybe we can talk about that, and I can call your father to tell him you will meet him later, is that okay?"

She nodded – "It’s my new favorite… my always favorite" – She said as she showed the Green cover with golden letters – "Robin Hood! It’s about a thief, but not really a thief because he robes to the rich to give to the poor. And it’s also Robyn’s papa. But I know you know everything about him, Robyn told me he was close with your mom". 

\- "Yeah, he was, and I knew him very well too" – He replied with a caring voice – "He was an amazing man".

\- "I’m a little sad, you know? Because he won’t be there and I know Robyn would want him walking her down the aisle. She might have not known him, but she miss him. But that’s why I will have this book in my arms the whole time, to show her he is there in the biggest of days."

\- "Thats a great idea, Alice… wait, that’s a really great idea! The book Alice! We can use the book! We have you and me and Henry!" – He exclaimed standing up and offering her a hand – "Come on, we have to hurry up!"

\- "I’m sorry but I think you are not making any sense" – Still she took his hand – "where are we going?"

\- "We are going to make the impossible happens, Alice. And we are going to write a book".


	2. Three Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one have ever been able to do magic like this without suffering from horrible consequences, but if someone can make it work is a True Believer.  
> They just have to make it work in less than 27 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay! chapter two!   
> This one doesn't have much of OQ or CA, but there will come more in future Chapters.  
> Enjoy it!!

Two hours later, Alice, Henry and his younger version were talking by the well in the woods, standing by a table that Alice transformed out of tree roots. Different versions of Robin Hood books and Henry’s own original ‘Once upon a time’ where resting on it.

\- “Let me get this straight… You want to bring back mom’s lover from the death?” - The younger Henry inquired

\- “Not death, not like a ghost or anything… mom told me she met him again the night before the execution… and it wasn’t wish Robin, but our Robin. So he must be somewhere, right?” 

\- “But is your mom sure it wasn’t a dream? …Our mom!” – He corrected, quickly. Weeks before the coronation he took the determination of calling Regina ‘Mom’, after she told him that despite everything, she loved him as a son and always will. He thought he would never forget her reaction the first time he actually called her mom, her side smile and tight hug. And all the ice cream they had for dinner that night might or might not have influenced his decision. 

\- “Well, besides her assuring it was real, for what she told me I believe she was indeed dreaming, but Robin used that dream to communicate. Besides, he gave her this” – He said, showing the red feather he stole from his mom before coming to the woods.

\- “Okay, let’s say I believe you. Then what? What do we do? And especially why do you need our help, and not from anyone else in the kingdom, someone more powerful and experienced?”

\- “Well because we all have someone who we love that is mourning Robin. Alice wants to give Robyn something special as a wedding gift, I would do anything for my mom, and I think that you still feel a little guilty about what happened before the curse.” 

\- “Yes, I do have a debt with her. And after everything, she has been nothing but loving towards me” – The younger answered thoughtfully.

Henry walked around the table to get a notebook from his satchel. The others could see that it was covered with notes and drawings while he passed the pages looking for something, until he finally settled it in a page that showed a heart on the top and was full of scribbles.

\- “And this is why the three of are the ones that can bring Robin back: We all have the heart of the Truest Believer”– The three of them placed their hands over their own hearts, thoughtlessly – “For what I’ve been reading, no one has ever succeeded on something like this because you have to truly, deeply believe you will accomplish it, with not a single doubt. And who better than us to believe?”

While the three of them took a silent moment to ponder all, Alice transformed some tree branches into a bench. Henry smiled widely, raising his arms.

\- “And that is why we will succeed, guys” – He declared, pointing to the chair. Alice opened her mouth confusedly, but before she could say something Henry added – “Because beside on having not only one but three Truest Believer hearts, we have one powerful sorceress and two Authors.”

\- “I… I think I can create life, that’s what Gothel told me… that we have the magic of nature and life” – Said Alice – “But all magic comes with a price, but you knew that already. So what’s the price, Henry?”

\- “Well, something this big would probably mean to give up my power as the author… and I think that maybe you’ll have to do that to, Henry.”

The younger boy looked troubled, and took some time before he said – “She really misses him, right? And she won’t be completely happy without him” – The older man nodded – “Well, I… I think I’m in! That way I will pay my debt and save Regina. Besides, I have everything I ever wanted here; I have a family and friends. So, why would I need to be an author now?” 

The older Henry smiled at him and put an arm around his shoulders – “Yeah, you have a weird older brother now, who also happens to be you, too” 

\- “Does that mean that mean that I can give Cinderella a True Love’s kiss?” – The younger asked smugly

\- “Don’t even think about it” - The older told him, hitting his head gently. 

After that fraternal moment, Henry went back to his notebook and opened it to show a big diagram.

\- “Contemplate Operation Flock” – He exclaimed, raising the notebook so the others could see it. 

\- “Operation Flock?”

\- “You know, like a group of birds… hey, it makes sense!” – he groaned – “We need to find a few things first. Do you have your pen, Henry?” – The youngster nodded – “Okay, so we need another pen, and luckily I know where I can find one… I know there I will find a powerful book too. We need and magic ink and I don’t know where to find some. We also need something from Robin” – He added, showing the red feather – “And we need magic, lot’s of magic… and finally a few drops of blood from a direct family member and from his True Love.”

\- “I know where to find magic ink! Rumpelstinski told me about a dragon with ink blood that I was going to fight before we found Cruela”- The young boy exclaimed – “Leave that to me”

\- “So we have the feather, the ink, Henry’s pen and my magic… we still need a whole lot of things, right?” – Alice asked warily

\- “Yeah, about that, because we are so shot on time I think we should divide the task and come back here when we all have the ingredients” – Henry answered – “We have 27 hours until the wedding, right?” – Alice nodded – “So, Henry go to find the Dragon and bring back all the ink you can. I can get mom’s blood, the pen and the book, but I have to find a way to travel a long way in a very little time; Alice, you should get a few drops of Robyn’s blood and all the magic you can find, I’m sure Gold’s should have something saved in the old store”

\- “I will, but I have a wedding rehearsal now that can’t be done without one the brides”

\- “Of course… well, call me when you have your part collected, but have in mind that we all have to be here at 12, alright?” – Alice and the boy nodded – “Okay, Operation Flock starts now!”


End file.
